videogamehomebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Ature
'''Screenshots:''' Ature1.png Ature2.png Ature3.png Ature4.png Ature5.png '''Description:''' ''Myriads of years passed since man first set foot on the moon. Terrible wars raged, and great ecological problems arose. Much was destroyed, and the face of the Earth itself was changed. Finally, tired of the endless troubles, the people of the world united to build a durable era of cooperation, peace and prosperity. Technology developed like never before, and mankind traveled to the stars and spread throughout the galaxy.'' ''However, even this golden age of technology came to an end somehow. Contact with the other worlds was lost. The advanced technology and the great cities were abandoned, and mankind's numbers dwindled as they reverted to a more primitive lifestyle.'' ''Yet, when it looked like mankind was doomed to disappear, a mysterious event turned the tide yet again. The Great tree sprang from the Earth, bringing life and protection to all of mankind. It's seeds spread throughout the continents, bringing forth the Twenty Lesser Trees.'' ''The Numen, the power that flowed from these trees gave mankind new, Mysterious Powers that allowed them to heal and recover themselves and the land. Still, there are those who abuse this power for their own selfish goals... That is why, everywhere a tress appeared, Protectors rose up to keep the Trees safe.'' The Year is 2600 after the Sprouting of the Tree. In the land of Ature, enclosed by impenetrable tall mountains, dense forests, and the sea, one of the Numen Tress had been guarded closely by the Gemma family. You are Signe, the youngest in the line of the Gemma. Your father, Dyon, trained you in the arts of sword fighting, and when you reached 20 years of age, you were handed the Mystic Medallion, sign that henceforth you would be the Protector of the Tree. Ature was well separated from the outside world, and had been peaceful for the last millennium. You enjoyed life, together with your beloved, and it seemed like all that training had been for naught. Little did you know that you would soon be called to the task! At the horizon, a black ship landed on shore, carrying Queen Ikaza to Ature. She claimed to be on a mission of trade, and she seemed fair, so you did not have any second thoughts, even though you felt some fear at the unusual looks of her servants. ''The Queen was welcomed with a great party that went on until late at night, in which you and your beloved also participated, until, drowsy, you returned home. Alas! Little did you know it was all deception! During the feast, Ikaza's servants found out the location of the Numen Tree. As you were sleeping, she captured your beloved, went to the Tree, blocked it's access with a curse, and started to drain the Tree's Powers.'' The reults were disastrous. The curse on the Tree was so powerful, that the lay of the land of Ature itself was changed, and the people and animals were turned to stone. Only you, protected by the Mystic Medallion were spared. Outraged by this, the Queen sent her servants, now revealed to be nothing more than foul monsters, to hunt you down. These foul monsters can be defeated with your sword, but will b reborn due to the curse, the moment you leave the area they are patrolling. ''Fortunately, there are some places in Ature where Ikaza and her dark servants cannot go, as they are protected by ancient blessings.'' However, the situation is dire, Signe! Your beloved was abducted. Your friends and family have been petrified! Who knows what more evil Ikaza will do with her new-found powers. You must find a way to reach Ikaza and defeat her! ''You have heard rumors of the three leaves of the Tree, well hidden, which together would allow to break any curse. It's also rumored that there is a Numen Shield and a Numen Armour that can protect you from that dark power.'' ''Furthermore, you did not receive and education in the use of Numen's Mysterious Powers. Perhaps you wil find a Mystery Book along the way which teaches you how to use these powers. However, will all that be enough to defeat Ikaza? if only you had a weapon that could counter the power of the Numen tree...'' '''Releases:''' '''Ature (TooManyGames Edition)''' '''Details:''' *Where to Buy: Sold Out *Programmer: Beoran *Company: *Publisher: Self-Published *Manufacturer: *Release Year: 2011 *Limited: Yes (15) *Numbered: *Contents: Cartridge, Manual, Box *Players: 1 *Controller: Joystick *Original Price: '''Packaging Scans:''' ature1.jpg ature2.jpg ature3.jpg ature4.jpg ature5.jpg ature6.jpg ature7.jpg ature8.jpg ature9.jpg ature10.jpg ature11.jpg '''Ature (Cowlitz Gamers For Kids Edition)''' '''Details:''' *Where to Buy: Sold Out *Programmer: Beoran *Company: *Publisher: Self-Published *Manufacturer: *Release Year: 2016 *Limited: Yes (30) *Numbered: *Contents: Cartridge, Box, Cloth Map, Skeleton Warrior Figure, DVD *Players: 1 *Controller: Joystick *Original Price: $40 '''Packaging Scans:'''